Sleep Writing
by hallejaymes
Summary: The Twilight 25. Round 9. 25 prompts, 3 months. Central character: Bella. Ratings/genre will vary.
1. Worthless

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: 25. Worthless**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 331**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 round-nine/prompts/**

* * *

Shutting the mirrored cabinet door, she stares at her reflection.

Trying to really see.

A washed out complexion.

Dull brown eyes with dark circles.

It's her face but it means nothing.

Twisting open the bottle, she counts the pills.

There looks to be enough.

She continues to stare.

For the past few months, she's convinced herself.

Given herself the reasons why she should strive to live.

The small, few reasons of why and how life can still be worth living after she's lost mostly everything.

There are good days and bad days.

Today is a really bad day.

Getting out of bed is worthless when she has no real reason to.

Coffee is worthless when no amount of it can fix a zombie.

This house is worthless when there is no longer a family to fill it.

These pills are worthless because they are not magic and they can't fix the things gone wrong in her life.

Through trial and error, she knows.

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, she grips the bottle tight.

A quiet house should suggest a quiet mind, but hers is not.

She sits this way for a long time.

Hours.

This is one of those days where she thinks these pills could be the answer to all of her problems.

A different kind of fix.

Where everything goes away.

Where all of the waste and worthlessness can be swallowed down.

But she always comes to the conclusion that she is a coward.

She is a coward for not living life.

She is a coward for not being able to end it.

Either way, she can't fucking do it.

And every time she attempts it, she dies a little more inside.

Instead of the whole bottle, she takes one pill out.

Puts the cap back on.

Holding the pill between her fingers, she stands.

Holding base in front of the sink, she swallows the numb.

Putting the bottle away, she doesn't look in the mirror.

* * *

**I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**xoxo**


	2. Animalistic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**TheTwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 02. Animalistic**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-nine/prompts/**

* * *

Voices and shuffling out in the hall, she looks out of her peephole.

Two men trying to fit a couch through the doorway across from hers.

A new neighbor.

The thrill she feels is persistent.

Her pulse races, adrenaline full force.

With practiced ease, she is patient and waits.

Day after day, he's the only one coming and going.

Tall and striking.

The type of looks that cause damage.

Damage to hearts and marriages.

And she is sure.

No other woman.

She now has a new prey.

These men that walk into her life, so unsuspecting.

Until it's too late.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I just want to mention that in any of these prompts where Bella has an object of affection, nameless or otherwise, it's Edward. (Not that I view Edward as an object, or a piece of meat, while I'm on that subject.) Because I am guilty of ExB forever.**

**I should also mention that none of these prompts are related to each other.**

**Anyways... Your thoughts - lemme have 'em.**

**xoxo**


	3. Forbidden

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Forbidden**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: M  
**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-nine/prompts**

* * *

Bella lies awake.

Sleep never on her mind.

Not since Edward.

The new History teacher.

Her new obsession.

The dress she wore today.

Just for him.

He noticed.

When she stood from her desk to hand in her test.

Honey-green eyes lingered longer than appropriate.

Tomorrow's a skirt and "Mr. Cullen."

She's shy but his reaction gives her courage.

The way his eyes darken.

But she knows subtle teasing is as far as it can go.

For now.

The rules don't stop her from fantasizing, though.

At night.

Alone in her room.

Edward is the catalyst that sets her off.


	4. Shattered

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Shattered**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-nine/prompts**

* * *

Edward jumps up, glass in hand, as Bella walks through the door.

Something's not right.

She's late.

His stomach drops at the sight of her.

Tears and makeup.

Mixed with blood.

Bruises and welts forming.

Her clothes dirty and torn.

He's panic and dread.

Dread because he knows.

In his gut, he knows what she's going to say.

"Please, please, please," a desperate prayer on his lips.

She is his world and those three small words will kill him.

Breathing hard, on the brink of hyperventilating.

Fresh tears.

She crumbles.

"I was raped."

His glass hits the floor.

His world.


	5. Covert

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Covert**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 322**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-nine/prompts**

* * *

2,237 miles.

An invisible line connecting one city to the other.

A simple connection yet a cruel reminder of just how far apart we are.

To most it would seem those five and a half months together were a fling.

A tryst of sorts.

And maybe it would have been, if I hadn't broken my own promise.

A promise of no attachment.

No feelings, just sex, good company; a way to will the time away until you found a job.

Before I knew what was happening, things had changed.

Consequences be damned.

You always said, "Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in."

I knew you wanted out of this place, but I gave in anyway and relished every minute of it.

Now, six and a half months later, I still haven't gotten the courage to contact you.

This secret, I can't keep it any longer.

But things are holding me back.

Your father's words resonate through my conscience every day.

"Not someone like her."

I will never be good enough for his son.

The son who is going places.

Having been all over the world, he was not going to be stuck, here, in this tiny town with little things.

At first it didn't mean much, but when you hear something enough, you begin to believe it.

When mentions of your name and new life in Chicago started coming up, I desperately wanted to quit.

I needed the money, though.

What I didn't need was to know about the jazz singer you brought to dinner when he went to visit you.

How she's so lovely and refined.

Not too young.

Not someone like me.

I knew he was only telling me these things to hurt me.

To push my resolve on never contacting you.

To make sure I was done with you.

A severed tie.

But what I have is something that will bind you and I forever.


	6. Disheveled

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Disheveled**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-nine/prompts**

* * *

The moment she walked in here, clothes disheveled, hair a mess, I knew.

I had to have her.

I may be her lawyer.

Above the law, I am not.

But fate has its way.

She's a lost girl and I can help.

In more ways than one.

Running from a man and a former life, she promises.

She'll never stray from me.

Said she can't.

Not now.

Her heart has grown roots without her permission.

A new purpose to her life.

And at night, with heaven in her eyes.

After she makes the sweetest damaged love, she is alive again.


	7. Mist

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Mist**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-nine/prompts**

* * *

I turn my face up into the mist.

Let it wet my face, mix with the tears.

The garden was your favorite place to hide.

You found solitude from the day's pull on your mind.

A book in your hands and tea on your tongue.

You'd get angry if the sky promised rain.

Just as I am angry and sad and lonely these days.

But I remind myself that you're coming back.

This isn't forever and not goodbye.

Three weeks and I can touch you again.

You'll be real and not a wistful memory.

I won't let you leave again.


	8. Kingdom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Kingdom**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-nine/prompts**

One glance and I know something's the matter.

The crease between her brows.

She's troubled.

So I ask.

She wants to know what she is to me.

That she's tired of games.

The dancing around terms.

"I don't want to be just some girl."

"A girl that'll always come second."

"I want to be a first priority."

"I want to feel as loved as I love."

So I take her hand in mine.

"You are."

Oh, this girl.

She has no idea that she's already my queen.

There is no one like her in this world.

She is my world.


	9. Insidious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Insidious**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-nine/prompts**

I look down at my ring.

Take it off.

I always thought I was one of those women who could never do things like this.

But here I am.

It happened without my consent.

Him stealing my heart.

All of those years ago, I should have realized.

He was the one.

But I ignored it.

And, now, look where it got me.

A passionless marriage.

Going through the motions.

Co-parenting roommates.

Life was dull.

Until I ran into him that one night.

He makes me feel things I haven't felt in years.

Excitement.

Thrill.

Love.

Hope.

I feel alive again.


End file.
